Pictures
This is a listing of all of the pictures that Rose and Cobalt take of Pokémon on their journeys. If any extra description of the photo was provided, it is listed here. For the sake of brevity, individual pages are not linked to here. Season 01 Episode 001 - Selfies with Pokemon! The Journey Begins! * Rose: photo of Bango (Growlithe); tilting its head curiously * Cobalt: photo of Treble (Cyndaquil); Cobalt's finger slightly covering camera lens * Rose: photo of Treble; selfie from on top of monument to Red * Rose: photo of Ditto; selfie from leaning over the counter * Cobalt: photo of Caterpie; with permission * Rose: photo of Caterpie; selfie with Caterpie on her arm; more or less with permission * Cobalt: photo with Ditto; selfie with Ditto's "happiest face" (actually emotionless expression) ; with permission * Cobalt: photo of Zango (Arcanine) * Rose: photo of Bella (Bellossom); selfie behind Chartreuse; Bella's wearing an apron * Cobalt: photo of Polywrath; sparring with Cyan * Rose: photo of Polywrath; selfie, making an "urrgh!"/fighting face * Cobalt: photo of Bella (Bellossom); selfie with her flowers sticking out above his head * Cobalt: photo of Bella (Bellossom) * Cobalt: photo of Taillow Episode 002 - A Biscuit in Peril! The Road to Viridian City! * Cobalt: photo of Butterfree; Treble's snoot is in the photo * Rose: photo of Butterfree; selfie; slightly blurry since she was surprised it looked at her * Cobalt: photo of Biscuit (Lillipup); Rose is in the background, staring at Cobalt in disgust while Biscuit jumps down from ledge to her arms * Rose: photo of Biscuit; selfie with Biscuit in her arms, and Bango in the background giving her the side-eye. * Rose: photo of Chansey; selfie with them giving the peace sign * Rose: photo of Magby; selfie with their faces squished together * Cobalt: photo of Magby; Magby is spitting golden-yellow flames; slightly blurry * Cobalt: photo of Alakazam; Alakazam is hovering and meditating (glowing blue) * Cobalt: photo of Private Psy (Psyduck); selfie with them high-fiving as Private Psy jumps * Rose: photo of Private Psy; selfie with her turned upside-down but the camera is turned around so it looks like Private Psy is hanging upside down Episode 003 - Crisis At The Police Station! * Cobalt: photo of Growlithe; only its feet visible since he was drowsy * Cobalt: photo of Trash Pile (Trubbish) * Rose: photo of Trash Pile (Trubbish) * Cobalt: photo of Smelly Cat (Stunky) Episode 004 - Follow Those Criminals! Investigation on Route 22! * Rose: photo of WATTson (Voltorb); selfie with her making a grumpy face * Cobalt: photo of WATTson (Voltorb); Voltorb's dripping wet; taken from below so it includes Voltorb's upper half and the sky * Rose: photo of Mankey * Rose: photo of Slowpoke; selfie with her arm around it and it kinda nuzzling into her Episode 005 - A Blue Day: Showdown At The Viridian City Gym! * Rose: photo of Togepi; selfie with Bango (Growlithe) sniffing Togepi * Cobalt: photo of Togepi; squatting behind them as Rose takes her selfie; little bit of Nidoran's ear in the pic * Rose: photo of Nidoran; smelling her outstretched hand while Cobalt pets its butt * Cobalt: photo of Nidoran; standing tall on a pillow with its ears facing different directions, looking a little confused * Rose: photo of Blue (gym leader); selfie with an nbd expression while Blue looks cocky and poses * Cobalt: photo of Bulbasaur; while battling; Blue's in the background with his head firmly in his hand * Rose: photo of Bulbasaur; from the side of the gym * Rose: photo of Torchic; from the side of the gym Episode 006 - A Mysterious New Friend? Exploring Viridian Forest! * Rose: photo of Pikachu; selfie cheesin' with it; not directly next to it since she had to turn slowly to get the shot * Cira: photo of Mew; floating in the air * Rose: photo of Mew; floating in the air * Cobalt: photo of Mew: just the feet and tail since the Pokédex fell on the ground * Cobalt: photo of shiny Staryu; in the water * Cobalt: photo of shiny Teddiursa, Shiny Eevee and Togepi; Togepi walks toward the other two Episode 007 - In Search Of Biscuit: Enter the Lost Woods! * Cobalt: photo of Joltic * Rose: photo of Joltic * Cira: photo of Phanstump * Cobalt: photo of Phanstup; as he's walking, slightly blurry * Cira: photo of Sableye * Cira: photo of ghost Charmander * Cobalt: photo of ghost Charmander * Rose: photo of ghost Charmander Episode 008 - A Haunted Forest? Dark Fears Revealed! * Cobalt: photo of Cira's Drowzee * Rose: photo of Cira's Drowzee; selfie with Drowzee in the background, throwing up 'gang signs' * Cobalt: photo of Paras; in the tall grass Episode 026a - A Day at Pelipper Pier: Vermilion Gym Beckons! * Rose and Cobalt: photo of Dewpider * Rose: photo of Mr. Mime Episode 026b - The Pirate and the Spook: Battle at Pelipper Pier! * Rose and Cobalt: photo of Crackers (Murkrow); perched on Calico's shoulder * Rose and Cobalt: photo of Citizen Snips (Crawdaunt) * Rose and Cobalt: photo of Ito (Rotom) * Rose and Cobalt: photo of Tor (Klefki) * Rose and Cobalt: photo of Keelhaul (Dhelmise) Episode 027 - Perfect Poké Partners? Kanto's First Trial! * Rose and Cobalt: photo of Minor; resting in miniature ferris wheel carrels * Rose: photo of tall woman in crowd (no 'Dex entry read) * Cobalt: photo of Rackham (Pawniard); standing next to Calico * Rose: photo of HP (Ariados); standing next to Agean Episode 028 - A Cold Reception: A Cry for Help, or a Demand? * Rose and Cobalt: photo of Articuno; revealed in light from Nightlight, behind Blanche (not uploaded to Pokéstagram) * Rose and Cobalt: photo of Articuno and Zapdos; hovering above floor of cavern in Diglett's Tunnel (not uploaded to Pokéstagram) Episode 030 - Rescue Moltres! The Final Showdown! * Rose: photo of Moltres; selfie with her and Bango clinging onto his foot as they fly * Cobalt: photo of Moltres; photo from clinging onto his foot